


You're Cool, I Guess

by Bio_kirah



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chloe is so adorable, F/F, Kids, Triple Treble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bio_kirah/pseuds/Bio_kirah
Summary: Beca is starting at Liberty middle school... in the middle of the freaking year.





	You're Cool, I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based on this prompt I got on tumblr:
> 
> "Can you do a triple treble as kids story where one of them goes to live on the same street the other two live on and they become really good friends that can lead to so much more I would love that so much :)"

“Come on Beca, you don't really have a choice. You might as well go into this with an open mind, for once.”

 

Beca and her father were sitting outside of Liberty Middle School while he tried, and failed, to convince her that this was a good situation they were in.

 

The grip Beca held on her book bag strap tightened at her father's words. Its like he just wanted to brush over the fact that she was entering this stupid school in the middle of the year. Or that she had to leave her friends behind to come here and start over. Granted she didn’t have many friends back at home, but now she had _none_ , so she hoped her dad was happy.

 

Beca was fuming, but she didn’t want to waste her breath trying to explain why this whole situation sucked for her. It’d be like talking to a brick wall. So she rolled her eyes and exited the car without a word to her father.

 

* * *

 

“Psst..”

 

Beca side eyed the red haired girl that sat next to her in her third class and furrowed her brows. She looked like one of those popular girls that were super mean to anyone that didn’t worship them. People like that didn’t exactly _want_ to talk to her. (Okay, maybe she drew that conclusion a little quick, but she really didn’t have the best experiences when it came to pretty girls). Besides, Beca’s steely disposition had kept a number of people away from her today, so she really couldn’t figure out why it didn’t work on this girl. After a bit of silence (that was maybe used to try and see if the girl was crazy) Beca answered her, “What…”

 

“Hey, I'm Chloe. You're new right?”

 

“Um… yeah?”

 

The girl, Chloe, started to giggle. Oh, she was one of _those_ people. “What’s your name?”

 

Beca really wasn’t one for small talk, but it’s not like she had anything better to do as they sat in class waiting for the teacher to do something. “Beca.” Chloe’s smile grew, if that was even possible. “Hm. You really don’t talk much do you? Well that’s okay. You’re cute Beca. And I really like your earrings.”

 

This made Beca blush and look down. Cute? No one’s ever called her cute. Then she reached up and touched her left ear fondly. Of course she had both lobes pierced, but without her dad’s permission she had snuck off to get an orbital piercing. It was just after she found out they were moving, when things had seemed to be falling apart rapidly. What her father saw as a careless act of rebellion was _actually_ a move to make Beca feel like she had some kind of control over what happened in her life. And right now, it was her favorite thing about herself.

 

A breathy laugh escaped Beca’s lips. “Thanks.” Chloe scooted her chair a little closer to Beca, and unlike any other time in her life, the shorter girl didn’t move away. Something kept her rooted in her spot. Okay, not just something, it was definitely the girl’s bubbly charm and possibly the bluest eyes the world has ever known.

 

“So, What lunch do you have?” Beca tried to remember what she’d seen on her schedule. “Third, I think.” Chloe looked like she was going to pop from her excitement, but before she could say anything else, their teacher told everyone to quiet down so she could start teaching. Chloe leaned close to Beca and whispered, “I have third lunch too! You should totes sit by me and my best friend Aubrey, she’s going to love you.”

 

* * *

 

Aubrey _totes_ did not love her. Quite the opposite actually. When she saw Beca for the first time, she and Chloe were walking toward the booth that Aubrey and Chloe usually shared alone. The first thing she thought?   _Who the heck is that and why is she coming over here with my best friend?_ A look of confusion and disgust crossed her face. You see, young Aubrey wasn’t very good at hiding her emotions.

 

What Aubrey didn’t know was that Beca had actually spotted her far earlier, when she had just entered the cafeteria. She was looking around for Chloe when her eyes landed on a blonde girl sitting alone with a notebook in front of her and a low bun that looked so tight it made her eyes water. But now, as she walked towards the girl with Chloe by her side, the unfriendly gaze in her direction cased her steps to slow down. Beca could feel her defences coming back stronger than before, already thinking of a million ways this could go wrong for her. She wasn’t very great at making friends, and it seemed a first day at a new school didn’t change that fact.

 

Chloe, however, was completely oblivious to the conflicting emotions her best friend and new friend held towards each other. She just kept walking with that spring in her step that Beca (and Aubrey) couldn’t help but admire. When Chloe slid into the booth beside Aubrey, Beca noticed a few things. First, she saw the withering look in Aubrey’s eyes soften almost immediately as they landed on the bubbly redhead. Second, she saw how Chloe easily slipped her arms around the girl and hug her as if her life depended on it. Suddenly, Beca felt awkward and out of place.

 

Obviously these two meant a lot to each other and she really didn’t want to intrude. Beca had already made a plan to give them some lame excuse and see herself to a dark corner somewhere when she felt a soft hand gently grab her wrist. Chloe was looking up expectantly at her, pleading with her eyes, but Beca looked down at the ground.

 

“Um… I really should get going.”

 

“What? No, you just got here. You haven’t even met Aubrey yet!” Aubrey snorted at that, like she didn’t care to meet Beca anyway. That just further convinced Beca that she was not wanted in their little circle. “Yeah, see? I don’t want to get in the way, so i'll just go.” She tried to get her arm back from Chloe’s grip, but it was tightened. “Beca stop. I want you here…Bree tell her.” Chloe turned her pleading eyes in Aubrey's direction. After a beat, the blonde girl’s hand waved across from her to the empty seat of the booth, as if wordlessly giving Beca permission to sit with them.

 

Beca hesitantly dropped her bag from her shoulder and slid into the booth across from the two girls with a sigh. Chloe’s look of unbridled joy almost made the painfully awkward situation worth it. Beca and Aubrey then went through formal introductions at Chloe’s request. Things seemed to be going smoothly for a little while (well, as smooth as strained conversation can get), until Aubrey asked about Beca’s piercing. She had a feeling this girl wouldn’t admire it the way Chloe had, so she kept her cards close to her chest.

 

“I just got it ‘cause I felt like it.”

 

Aubrey tilted her head at Beca, like she was challenging her. “Well Beca, I just don’t understand how your parents let you go off and get that _ridiculous_ Piece of jewelry in your ear.”

 

Beca leaned forward, her eyes squinting. “Would you believe that I didn’t get permission? I’m sure something like that is hard for you to understand, miss goody two shoes.”

 

Aubrey had the audacity to huff, mocking offense. “That’s probably more than anyone can say about you.”

 

Beca tried to stop the smirk that was forming on her face. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say that Aubrey was actually enjoying this. “Well if you took that stick out your ass then I’m sure you’d think different.”

 

“Oh my goodness, stop! You two seriously need to knock it off.” Beca and Aubrey stopped bickering, but kept staring at each other. Chloe had no idea where all of that arguing came from, but one thing was painfully obvious to her; these two girls pretty much did whatever she asked them to. So she came up with a plan.

 

“I’ve decided that i’m gonna have a sleepover at the end of this week... and you two are coming.” That immediately got the other girls’ attention.

 

“WHAT?”

 

* * *

 

“We’re not gonna play spin the bottle are we?”

 

Beca grimaced as she and Chloe walked hand in hand into the red haired girl’s bedroom. Chloe giggled and kept dragging her along. Aubrey was already seated on the floor beside Chloe’s bed. Beca, ever observant, noticed Aubrey glance down at their joined hands as they entered the room. She tried to subtly let go, but Chloe wouldn’t budge until the pair slipped down to the ground to form a circle.

 

Beca could immediately tell the difference between school Aubrey and the girl she saw in front of her right now. She was ten times more relaxed and _wow, her hair looks beautiful when it’s down like that._

 

“No silly. I mean as much as I love cliches, we aren't gonna do any of that. Well not yet anyway.” Chloe then winked at Aubrey, who blushed and looked to the ground. Beca decided she liked this Aubrey a _lot_ better than school Aubrey.

 

“We are just gonna talk. Beca, you just moved here right?”

 

Beca hated being put on the spot, but she tried to relax. For some reason she actually wanted this to work out.

 

“Um, yeah. I did. Like, right down the street from here actually.” Chloe started to giggle (again) and Aubrey groaned loudly. The two of them looked at each other and bursted out laughing, Chloe clutching her stomach and rolling onto her back. Beca definitely felt left out. This obviously wouldn’t work out if she wasn’t even let in on their inside jokes. Beca let out a sigh. “Um.... what’s so funny?”

 

Aubrey looked over at her, still laughing. “Oh. well, Chlo predicted that you had moved into our neighborhood, but I figured the universe couldn’t possibly keep giving her everything she wished for. So we made a bet. Turns out you do live here and now she gets to have my favorite sweater.” Aubrey saying it out loud made Chloe laugh even harder.

 

Oh. So it wasn’t bad. Beca let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Then it dawned on her. Aubrey said that Chloe had wished that she moved into their neighborhood. Did that mean they actually _did_ want her here? That was definitely new.

 

“Oh.” A breathy laugh escaped Beca. Maybe she should stop assuming the worst of everyone.

 

Chloe had finally gotten herself together and sat back up. “Okay, Okay. Let’s be serious.” When Chloe looked at beca her eyes were shining, and the tenseness in Beca’s shoulders disappeared.

 

“Alright. I have a question, Beca. Why in the world did you move here so late in the school year?” Aubrey’s tone was teasing, but her face showed that she was actually curious. Beca really wanted to do this, but that didn’t mean it would be easy.

 

So she told them. She told them that her parents got divorced and her dad decided to leave, and if that wasn’t enough he had to drag Beca along with him. She told them the _real_ reason why she got her ear pierced and that it was very special to her. She told them that she and her dad had moved to the neighborhood the week before and how she hated the idea of going to their school. Then she mentioned that it wasn't all that bad because she had met the two of them and they were slightly less annoying than everyone else. Beca talked until there was nothing left to say.

 

Beca finally looked up from the ground, where she had been staring while practically telling her life story, to see tears in Chloe’s eyes and appreciation in Aubrey’s. They were quiet for a while, making Beca feel like she had been oversharing. But suddenly she saw a flash of red and was knocked to the floor, trapped in a bear hug from Chloe. “Thanks for telling us Beca.”

 

“Yeah Beca, that was probably really hard.”

 

Beca laughed a little. “Yeah it was. But i’m glad I got that out…” Chloe reluctantly let Beca go after Aubrey tugged gently at her shirt. The three girls sat quietly for a while just thinking about what Beca had spilled.

 

Beca couldn't possibly believe that she had opened up that much. What was it about these girls that just made that so easy?

 

Chloe was so full of emotion that she would need a full night to process it. It was a little overwhelming, the things she felt for this new girl that had entered her life. It was almost as if the three of them were destined to be together; to be here, in her bedroom right now, solidifying their relationship. It was almost like... _Wait wait, I need to think about all this tomorrow._

 

Aubrey was full of understanding. She knew what it was like to live in a harsh environment, being that her father was a military person and her mother was extremely strict. She knew what it was like to not want to open up to anyone for fear of judgment and rejection. But she also knew that there was something about her red haired best friend that just made you want to be open and honest, and she was kind of honored to be apart of that experience for Beca.

 

“Oh my god, let's stop being sappy and move on, yeah?”

 

…

 

At the end of the night, the three girls had grown closer. Beca learned more and more about them and grew fonder as the night dragged on. By the time they were ready for bed, all huddled up in a pile on Chloe’s bedroom floor, a question was burning on Beca’s brain.

 

“Did we all just become friends?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“Ew.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far. Let me know what you think.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: fandom-heaux


End file.
